paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shining Bright: JesseXJade
5 Years after they joined the Paw Patrol, Jesse And Jade finally get married and have 4 pups. Noah, Julia, Mason, And Grace. Noah/Personality: ''He feels like its his job to protect his younger siblings so that's what he does. (Even though he gets called an "embarrassing overprotective big brother.") Although he's very overprotective, He's actually laid back and pretty calm when not watching his younger siblings. His favorite thing to do is play Volleyball and any kind of sport with other pups in town. He's VERY competitive and never loses a game, but he never brags. He's most likely to butt heads with Julia, fighting about left or right or simply what to have for dinner. But they love each other. He'd do anything for his family and loves all of them dearly. '' Julia/Personality: Cold and Distant at first but opens up when the right person comes along. For some reason, She has trust issues and usually keeps her distance from new people. She doesn't have many friends because she isn't the "nicest" person (pup?) in Adventure Bay. She isn't a bad person and gets along with the people she DOES know but to people she doesn't, look out! Her younger sister Grace says she's "rude yet sweet in a mean sort of way.." Mason/Personality: ''He doesn't say much at all. And hardly talks. He's extremely shy and cries when people take pictures of him. He only talks to his parents or his siblings. Nobody else. And, he doesn't have friends. He enjoys playing pup pup boogie with his siblings in the lookout and reading books with his mother at bedtime. '' Grace/Personality: ''She's Funny, Silly, And a complete goofball! She loves making people smile and laugh. She's a daydreamer and doesn't really think about what she wants to do when she grows up. She just lives in the moment. She spends her days playing fetch with her siblings, friends, or her parents. She loves her family and even though she's small she'd do anything for her family and risk her life for them. She has a heart of gold and never yells at anybody. She also loves reading & playing Tug-A-Rope with her siblings in the tower almost everyday. '' Noah/Appearance: ''A jet black coat with white paws and a spot around his right eye. He has yellow eyes and a his father's old gray collar. '' Julia/Appearance: ''A cocoa brown coat with a white/grayish underbelly. She has a white/grayish spot on her right eye. She wears a lilac colored collar with a bone attached that says her name. (Which she says is "girly and stupid" even though she picked it out herself) She usually covered in dirt or something else. (She's a tomboy yet she enjoys the color pink and getting her fur done. Yet she never shows it and acts tough.) '' Mason/Appearance'':' A Mix of his mother and father's coat with green eyes and a spot around his eye. '' '''Grace/Appearance: ''She looks exactly like her mother, Jade. ''